1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for interconnecting printed-circuit boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known method of interconnecting printed-circuit boards substantially at a right angle has been to insert one of the printed-circuit boards (hereinafter referred to as a "companion board") into a connector attached to the other printed-circuit board (hereinafter referred to as a "base board"). Conventional board connectors comprise a connector housing and contact pins integrally embedded in the molded connector housing, the connector housing having an insertion slot for receiving the companion board. The contact pins have ends projecting from the bottom of the connector housing and connected to an electric circuit pattern on the base board. The contact pins are soldered to the electric circuit pattern on either the face of the base board or the back thereof through holes defined in the base board. The other ends of the contact pins extend into the insertion slot. When the companion board is inserted into the insertion slot, the other ends of the contact pins are connected through pressed engagement to an electric circuit pattern on the companion board.
However, since the prior connector is completely fixed by soldering to the base board, no positional flexibility is available of the companion board. If the contact pins were small in size or spaced at small pitches or pin-to-pin intervals, difficulty would be experienced in getting the contact pins soldered to the electric circuit pattern.